


Long Island Iced Tea

by PlatonicSolid



Series: Curb Your Compulsion [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Dates, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSolid/pseuds/PlatonicSolid
Summary: "Make it a date next time.""Wasn't it a date this time?"He thought about that for a second. "Well, keep your promise then sure."Ten maybe possibly dates with Sunrise and Tonic, and one actual official date with Naruto and Sasuke.





	1. Pull Out a Collins and Some Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place while after the events on "Whiskey, Neat", and is the fourth overall in the series "Curb Your Compulsion", but it can probably be read alone. the context will definitely be nice for this until later chapters are posted. hope yall enjoy it!!!

“Let me cut a deal with you.”

“Sounds horrible already.”

“Just listen.” 

Naruto smiled into the phone receiver. “You have my undivided,” he glanced over at the desk adjacent to his. His coworker scowled at him but continued to type, “attention.”

“Meet me outside of the club, wearing something that  _ isn’t  _ a tracksuit, jeans, or a t-shirt, and then go to the opening of this restaurant a few blocks away with me.”

“What would I get in return?”

There was a laugh on the other end. “A free meal and probably wine.”

“Was this just your way of asking me on a date?”

Tonic paused on the end for a second. “If you dress nice enough it is.”

When Naruto told Tonic that he wanted to see him more, the man took him seriously. There were many, seemingly spontaneous, outings that Tonic came up with to take Naruto on, and Naruto  _ somehow  _ stays surprised each time.

Being with Tonic when he wasn’t drunk or on his lips, Naruto found out he was more of a doer than a talker, so to speak.

If Naruto mentioned something in passing, Tonic would take it and run with that. Naruto said he liked ramen? They went to the best ramen place in the area. Naruto talked about wanting to get some fresh air? They end up going for a walk and picnic in the park.

He was attentive, in the most subtle and innocuous way. Naruto liked that a lot.

“Then I’ll accept your deal.” He was grinning wide at that point, and could nearly feel the glare his coworker sent him. Naruto stuck his tongue out and winked. Neji always half tolerated him anyway.

Through the phone, there was a chuckle. “Good. Tonight.” After chatting for a little bit longer, Tonic hung up. The smile lingered on his face after he put the phone down and started to look back at his desktop. Talking to Tonic always made Naruto so  _ giddy  _ like he was a schoolkid with his first crush.

“You’re only really supposed to take  _ personal  _ calls during your lunch break,” for some reason Neji always held an edge of snark to his voice, like he was almost annoyed, but not exactly. He stood next to Naruto’s desk with his arms crossed over his chest, “but it seems like this one was too important to wait thirty minutes.”

Can’t let him get the mood down. “Definitely was.” Naruto leaned on his elbows as he looked his coworker in the eyes. “Got a date.”

Neji tapped his foot as he rolled his eyes and scoffed, but smiled at Naruto nonetheless. “Good for you. It  _ could  _ have waited.”

“Yeah, but it’s a  _ hot date _ .” 

“Whoa, wow, that certainly changes some things.” Neji mocked. “Finish that edit, I’m getting emails about how behind we are and that’s not the best look for my inbox.”

Naruto swallowed. “Yikes. I’ll take care of that. My bad.”

“Yeah, it is. Just have it done before you run out of here for your ‘hot date’.” 

“Of course. You got it, Neji.”

“Don’t let it get too hot, you have to be here on time tomorrow.”

Naruto coughed before turning back to his computer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the reservation time, Sasuke found himself standing outside of a flower shop instead of waiting to check in with the restaurant.

He  _ did  _ have plenty of time- the place was the block over- but he also didn’t have to be there staring at flowers to get his-

Date? This was a date, he knows that; but were they dating? Him and Sunrise? No, they’re just really casual people. Eating dinner together.

“Okay, so that will be $75 even.” Sasuke resisted the urge to huff and handed the red-haired man a clean hundred and watched as the florist held the bill up to the light.

Sasuke nodded. “Keep the change. Thank you.” They were perfect, he really couldn't think of getting him anything less than that.

“No, thank you. Sorry, we couldn’t get the arrangement you wanted.” The florist said with a gravelly voice, the smallest of smiles on his face. 

“It’s fine. This is great.” He grabbed the flowers and positioned them in the best way to be carried out of the store. 

Somehow the block felt much further away than it actually was, and he made it in perfect time to just check-in and wait for Sunrise.

There were only a couple of people in line for reservations, as the majority hadn’t booked anything prior to coming. Good choice in his planning.

The flowers were getting heavy in his arms but Sasuke did make it to the front of the line quickly.

“Reservation-” he maneuvered his head so he could see the maitre d’ clearly, “under the name ‘Uchiha’. For 8:00.”

“Uh, yes, Mr. Uchiha, there seems to be a problem with that, actually.”

Oh fucking great.

Now his arms were tired.

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw as he turned the corner to start to get up to the block with the club on was a bunch of sunflowers.

Must be someone’s birthday or an anniversary or something, he guessed, since that was a bit of a weird flower to get someone. 

As he approached, he could hear people arguing, even though it seemed like they were both trying pretty hard to maintain a calm voice. 

“I can see my reservation right there on the paper. All I want to do is check-in.”

“Yes, sir, and that would be fine, but I cannot let you into the restaurant with all of that in your hand.”

Naruto covered his mouth to hide the growing smile on his face and red going to his cheeks. He fucking didn’t.

“What? It’s just flowers, I saw people walk in with flowers before me just fine and you didn’t turn them away. Some didn’t even have reservations as I did, so I don’t see the issue here.”

“Sir, those were very tasteful bouquets, while this is a bunch of-” 

“Is there something distasteful about my choice in flowers? Are they not up to the standard of the establishment? That doesn’t seem to be quite right since I do see people coming in wearing jeans.” While the top half was obscured, Naruto could see crisp pressed black dress pants and shiny dress shoes. Majority of the patrons looked the part as well, many in nice dresses and button-ups with blazers.

Someone behind them in the line groaned and said, “Holy  _ shit  _ will you please hurry up? We all have reservations here too.”

At that Naruto let himself laugh, but quickly covered his mouth again. Of course it was him. Tonic somehow heard the chuckle and peeked his head from behind the cloud of yellow flowers. “Oh. Hey.”

Naruto laughed again, one hand trying to keep the laughter from spilling out and the other clutching his side. “Yeah, hey. Oh my god, what are you doing?” He said in a good-natured voice. 

“Trying to check-in. These are for you, by the way. Could you hold them really quick, my arms are tired.”

He took the massive bouquet of sunflowers, his view of everything now obscured by yellow. “Wow,” Naruto started, but allowed himself to trail off.

“Wow what?” Tonic crossed his now free hands over his chest and turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, his smile softening. “I just- I love sunflowers.” They were basically his favorite flower, and if he didn't have one before he certainly did have one now.

Tonic’s face relaxed, the scowl he had moments ago melting into a smile. “That’s good. I’m glad. I thought you’d like them.” He turned back to the maitre d’, “Now-”

“Wait, why were you out here anyway?” He could guess this was the restaurant they were supposed to go to, but this line and the argument were lost to him. 

The maitre d’ cleared his throat and responded. “Your, uh, companion, wanted to bring in those flowers when we don’t have space for them.”

“They’re just flowers, I don’t get how you don’t have the room for that.”

“Sir, for the third time, they are larger than your friend here. They would need a seat to themselves to not be a hazard and we simply do not have the space for that. The restaurant is full.”

“It’s been twenty minutes at this point, just let them in.” Someone yelled from behind them. The fairly substantial line mostly agreed, voicing collectively their annoyance with the entire situation.

Naruto looked over at the crowd then held Tonic’s eyes with his own for a few seconds before saying, “Actually, if they won’t let you in and you’ve been arguing for a while, let’s just go somewhere else. We can always try again.” 

It was a moment of contemplation before finally, Tonic gave in. “Fine.”

* * *

“Sorry we couldn’t eat at that new place. It seemed really nice.” Sunrise said after swallowing a bit of his Philly. 

Sasuke shrugged then smiled. “I really just wanted to go there with you, so as long as you’re good with it I’m great.” Even though that place should have let him in to begin with. They looked out of place in the deli, Sunrise in a light blue button-up that matched his eyes and some navy slacks. 

Sunrise picked up a fry from his plate and leaned his hand over to hold it in front of his companion’s mouth. “Here.”

He took it without breaking eye contact, chewing thoughtfully and slowly before swallowing, then taking another right off of the blond’s plate. Fuck were those good.

“Hey, I was just being cute, now you’re gonna eat all my food.” Sunrise said with humor in his voice. He looked just as nice as the flowers sitting next to him with that smile on his lips.

There was a satisfied look on Sasuke’s face. “Save it, I haven’t had greasy food like this for years.”

Sunrise’s eyebrows rose as he blinked in surprise. “Somehow that’s really on brand. You seem like more of the healthy type.” 

Sasuke chuckled. “Yeah, I normally have working lunches, so I started packing my own food about a year ago to take into the office. Salads, leftover grilled vegetables, chicken wraps, that sorta stuff.” It ended up being much easier than going out every lunch.

“Sounds yummy. Bet you’re a good cook.” 

“I’m alright. Not complaining.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” 

Sasuke licked his lips. “Okay. I’ll tell you the day.” He had to figure out what day would be good for that, along with what meal to make, but that should be fun. 

“Make it a date?” Sunrise asked, biting and chewing another fry without breaking eye contact. 

He took a sip from his takeout cup. “Wasn’t it a date this time?” Sasuke tilted the cup towards Sunrise.

“Oh, you are  _ really  _ cute.” He took the straw and sipped from it, closing his eyes briefly as he swallowed. “While this is great, you  _ did  _ say you’d give me wine.”

“I think I said there was a possibility of such.” He rolled his dark eyes then smirked. “Well, I promise wine next time.”

“Can’t wait.”

Neither can he.


	2. Make Sure It's In Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting, yall

Every once in awhile, Sasuke met with his brother at one of their respective apartments to drink coffee and catch up on their lives.

Typically, it’s pretty pleasant. They'd talk about work, what their parents were doing, things of that nature.

“Can’t believe you’re dating someone and you don’t know his name.” At that comment, Sasuke rolled his eyes, pouring the coffee into the mug a bit faster.

Somehow Itachi found a way to bring that up, despite Sasuke talking about his current relationship possibly only one time before.

Sasuke sat the cup of coffee in front of his older brother, and the man picked it up gingerly to take a sip. “Not dating, Itachi.” He rounded his coffee table to sit in the armchair in front of it, skirting around the glass edges carefully.

“I’d have to disagree. From what I’ve heard, you two are quite the item.”

Well alright. “Heard from who?” He let exasperation leak into his voice. That was why he never told anyone about his private life. That was why he didn’t  _ have  _ a real private life.

People talk, people talk so much it gets back to Itachi, who will bother him about it incessantly, which then gets back to their parents, who will quiz him on it until he wants to pull out his hair.

Itachi shrugged, “Kisame.”

At that Sasuke sucked his teeth. “I don’t talk to Kisame. Or any of your friends.”

“You should, they’re fun.”

“Uh huh,” sure Itachi and his merry band of weird ass friends would be fun, “meaning that me not talking to him makes it even less likely that he knows my business.”

His brother took a sip from the mug and placed it down. The tap of ceramic on glass rang through the room before Itachi said, “He got it from Mangetsu.”

Mangetsu- oh. “Suigetsu’s brother.” Sasuke said while holding back his groan.

“The very same.”

“And he knew because Suigetsu loves to talk. Fucking hell.”

Itachi shrugged and drank more coffee. “If you’re really bothered by it, maybe you should just get more friends.” 

He wasn’t particularly bothered by people knowing, he just hates when people  _ talk  _ about him. Sasuke didn’t find himself to be a very interesting object of gossip, and he kept it that way. So anyone talking about him and his relationship when he didn’t tell them about it was just annoying.

“Yeah, you say that every time I complain about something.”

“That’s because I’m your older brother and I want what’s best.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Yeah right. Itachi continued, “When are you two going out next?” 

“He’s coming here tomorrow. We’re cooking.”

Itachi took a sip of coffee and hummed. “How cute.”

* * *

It had to have been twenty minutes since he ordered that coffee, and he’d only taken one sip of it. The ice melted and mixed with the coffee, making it take on a diluted taste. 

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the taste, resting his hand on his chin to prop himself up as he tapped the backspace button on his laptop. 

“There has to be a better way to say this,” he muttered, grimacing again as he took a sip of his drink, “how the fuck do cops act? I should probably change this from being undercover and make it- ”

He groaned loudly and slumped in his chair, staring out of the window in front of him. This shouldn’t be this hard. It’s one short writing piece that he just wanted to submit to the magazine’s creative writing anthology, but for some reason-

“This is way too difficult.” Naruto muttered out loud, drumming his fingers on the table before picking up his pen to cross out a comment in his outline.

Normally he sat in front of the window in the coffee shop since it happened to be the most secluded seat but  _ someone _ had to take his favorite spot before coming in. Where he sat now was at a row of hightops next to some outlets, and while it was more crowded, it was fine enough for what he was doing.

He felt someone trying to walk behind him, presumably to sit in the seats to his right.

“Excuse me-”

“Oh, let me scoot up th-”

“-no that’s fine I can get by-” The man sat his items down on the tabletop a seat away from the one next to Naruto.

He groaned and looked incredulously at the laptop; it felt as though the computer itself was mocking him by with the blinking cursor, and Naruto was even more annoyed and confused at why his writer’s block decided to hit him in such a manner.

The guy next to him cleared his throat and Naruto turned to look at him. “What? Are my notes in your way? My bad.” 

“No, no.” The man- older guy with deep tear troughs and a handful of grey strands standing out starkly against his otherwise jet black hair. “You just look perturbed by something.”

Why was he talking to him? “Yeah, something like that.”

“Anything that I could help with?”

“Unless you know how cops behave while undercover, I’ll be fine. Thanks.” He said shortly, looking back at his computer screen with knitted eyebrows.

The older man shrugged. “I possibly know a thing or two. What do you need to know?”

Naruto glanced back at the man then at his screen, then back to the man again. What could it hurt? “This guy is undercover to figure out who murdered one of his teammates, but he accidentally made friends with the person he was supposed to be investigating.”

“Right,” The man muttered, looking at the screen, “if I may, could I read this?”

He shrugged and motioned his hand at the screen, “Have at it.” Naruto turned the laptop towards the man, who took a seat in the empty spot next to him. 

A couple of minutes went by before the man spoke. “This is, I must say,” he paused and looked over at Naruto before continuing, “pretty good.”

Naruto cracked a smile. “Uh, well, thanks. I’m trying out something different here so I was worried if my old style would transfer well to this.”

“Not that I know what your old writing style was like, but the current one makes for a good read. Are you an author?”

At that Naruto glanced away from the man’s black eyes turn scratched at his cheek. “Small-time. I’m a sub-editor right now, but I sort of want to try branching out. Get more things out there.” Which would be so much easier if his editor weren’t such a stickler for absolutely everything. 

The man hummed thoughtfully. “I see. Well, if this is anything to go by then I believe you’d do well. Something that I did notice was the accuracy of an undercover officer. Depending on the sort of person, the sort of moral conflict you’re depicting wouldn’t come about. If they want to get the job done, they will.”

And that jump-started a conversation between the two, with Naruto explaining what the goal of his short story was and this stranger giving small bits of advice on how an actual undercover operation would go. 

“Are you a cop?”

The stranger laughed. “Something like that.”

“So an investigator? Detective? You make arrests, is what I’m trying to figure out.” 

His polite smile became a bit wider. “Yes.”

“Right. Let me get you a coffee as thanks for all your help. Cops like that right? Coffee?” The question came out with good humor behind his voice.

He laughed again. “Yes, at least this one does.” 

“I’ll get on that. How do you take it?”

“Macchiato. Three sugars.”

That was kinda funny. He didn’t look the type to like sugary drinks. “And what name am I telling the barista?”

“Itachi. And what name did you tell the barista earlier?”

“Naruto. Be back soon.”

* * *

After getting coffee, the two spoke more generally about themselves, and each other. Itachi was an interesting person. He’s into his job, cares for his family, the sort of guy to read a physical newspaper then pick up his phone to text his friend about something. Very funny, in a flat way that sort of emphasized how much he valued whatever he was saying. It was welcomed by Naruto. 

The only friendly interactions he’s had have been with people he’s known from college and the odd breakroom chats with people at the office. The former was natural; he’d known Sakura and Sai for years, and he definitively enjoyed them. The latter felt forced; like neither wanted to be speaking but there was an unspoken rule that they must. 

Then, of course, there was Tonic, who was easy to talk to and great to be around. Tonic, who gave Naruto energy each minute they were together, who made Naruto feel like he was worth the time spent being with him. Over however many weeks it had been, Naruto learned that he could talk with Tonic for hours at a time. The conversations were always fresh, they flowed effortlessly, the seams of the last matching perfectly with any continuation. 

Each conversation felt like he’d simultaneously always known Tonic and was meeting him for the very first time. Naruto liked him more and more each second they spoke, and it felt like an impossibility to be even more into a person than he already was.

Compared to Tonic, this was nothing. This was somewhere in the middle of speaking with a coworker and speaking with older friends. It flowed, like he and Itachi were old buddies that hadn’t spoken in a while, and were catching up. It was good, pleasant. Itachi was a good conversationalist, even though he just- 

“Wait, you rejected Harvard?” 

Itachi nodded. “Don’t say it like that. I decided that law school wasn’t for me so I simply did not go.”

“But instead you decided that being a cop was better somehow?” That is mindboggling. Who in their right mind rejects one of the top law schools in the nation to become a police officer? Naruto chuckled a bit then smiled while shaking his head. “That’s nuts.”

“Yeah, my brother said the same thing. It was more vulgar and exclamatory, though.”

“I can imagine. How’d your parents take it?” 

Itachi shrugged. “As well as any parents could have. Nods and pats on the back about how they were proud regardless. My dad is a police chief so I think he was happy, but it is harder to tell with him.” There was a small smile at the end.

Naruto shook his head. “I can bet.”

“It’s a little funny, I basically switched dream jobs with- ” Naruto heard a buzz coming from the man’s pocket that cut him off. Itachi fished out his phone and squinted at the screen before pocketing it again.

“What’s that?”

Itachi shrugged. “My brother. He’s having company over at his apartment tonight and is asking me to help him clean.” He began to put away his book and newspaper. 

Naruto nodded. “I see. You gonna go help him?” 

“Yeah. I shouldn’t since he should keep his home clean regardless, but I’ll be nice.” Itachi smirked before getting up from the table. “I really did enjoy your writing.” Itachi reached around in his bag for something.

“Yeah, thank you again” Naruto looked down at the table when Itachi pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin. “Oh?”

He scribbled something down and slid it to Naruto. “Send me the rest of it when you finish that draft.” It was a plainly printed email address.

“Okay! Sure. Good meeting you, Itachi.” Naruto waved up at his new acquaintance.

Itachi quickly said back, “Likewise,” before heading out the door.

* * *

“Just tell me what we’re making.”

“Stop being impatient.”

Sunrise crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine,” he leaned against the hightop bar and crossed his arms, biting his lip before saying, “but I’m just curious.”

Sasuke pecked the growing smirk. “Didn’t you hear? Curiosity kills cats, no telling what it will do to humans.” At that Sunrise laughed then wrapped his arms around his Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled him into him. This was in some way counterproductive, but that didn’t matter when Sunrise ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, and he could feel the happy sigh against his lips from his companion. Sasuke felt whole at that moment. There was nothing else that made more sense than holding this man in his arms. He could do this for hours, but, “dinner needs to be made. We have all night.” 

Sunrise kissed him again before pulling away. “But can’t I get a hint on what’s on the menu?” 

“White wine. Then red.” Sasuke suppressed a laugh when Sunrise huffed. “That’s a hint. Technically two hints.”

“That’s the worst hint. But I am getting hungry, so let’s get started.” 

Sasuke had all of the vegetables laid out on the counter for them to prep, along with all the tools needed. 

This was going to be a bit more effort than normal but the result should be good. 

He honestly just hoped Sunrise liked it.

* * *

Surf and turf. 

This man- more than a man a fucking dream of some sort- made him lobster and steak with three different sides all under thirty minutes, and Naruto didn’t fucking notice until the plating since he was busy mashing damn potatoes. 

“You’re amazing,” Naruto said from across the table, “amazing. I was expecting like chicken alfredo with canned sauce but this is all so great.”

Tonic laughed. “What’s wrong with chicken alfredo? That was the alternative, I’ll have you know. With a sauce made from scratch, but still.” He picked up a piece of lobster, “I like lobster though.” He ate the piece as though he were emphasizing that point. 

“You’re amazing, holy hell.” He drank some of his wine- a wonderful chardonnay, then shook his head. This guy was actually something else entirely. “That’s why you said two wines, you wonderful amazing beautiful man you.”

“Please, enjoy your meal.” 

“Hey, you made this all by yourself like it was nothing, I think I get to praise you while also eating.” 

“You helped.”

“I mashed potatoes while you made steak and lobster, that barely helps.”

“The potatoes are the hardest part. It takes a solid twenty minutes just to mash them.” At that Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“You’re unbelievable.” He had to figure out some way to make their next date even better than this. 

How the fuck was he supposed to do anything this good? “Just- wow.” 

“Wow what?” 

“Every time I’m with you, I just think about how lucky I am to even know someone as good as you.” And how he just wants to keep doing this, whatever this was.

Tonic cleared his throat. “You’re the one that makes me feel lucky.” That made Naruto smile, his chest tightening.

Fuck Naruto was in deep.

* * *

Sasuke couldn’t get his hands off this man. 

They were supposed to be washing dishes, Sunrise’s way of “thanking him for the meal”, but he’s just so kind and thoughtful and caring and beautiful that-

“Fucking hell, you’re a distraction.” Sasuke knitted his fingers in blond hair then pulled back as gently as possible to feel more of Sunrise. “Let me wash the dishes, you relax.”

Sunrise shook his head as they kissed again, his hands palming the small of Sasuke’s back and grabbing at his hips. “No way. No fucking way. Sit down, you- oh  _ fuck. _ ” Sasuke began biting his neck, getting a better angle by guiding the head in his hands, “made this wonder-  _ you’re  _ the damn distraction, holy hell.”

He smirked against the blond’s neck before pulling away. “Am I now?” 

“Yeah,” he panted, “let me finish here, I just have this pan left.” Sunrise looked him up and down before turning around to tend to the dishes. 

God, he could not get enough of the blond. He did try, gave Sunrise a solid five minutes before the blond told him, “Oh yeah, there were two pans, oops.” And smiled that insanely sweet smile at him. Sasuke walked up behind the man and grabbed the other sponge, his arms finding themselves under Sunrise’s. 

“Let me help.”

“Let me help,” Sunrise mimicked back, “this is going to take longer, now.”

“I’ll be good.” Sasuke put his hand over Sunrise’s, holding the pan up along with him and began to scrub with the other. “See, effective.” 

Sunrise leaned his head back. “Yeah, yeah.” 

They did end up finishing soon after that, but Sunrise had to splash him a bit with the tap water while he washed out the sink, and they began playing around again.

Sasuke hadn’t laughed or smiled this much in who knows how long. Even the simple things Sunrise did made Sasuke’s heart warm.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

“Oh hey, Sasuke did your boyfriend leave yet- “ By some horrible stroke of bad luck, his brother waltzed into his apartment without so much as a  _ knock  _ and looks Sunrise dead in his face, “well. Pleasant seeing you here, Naruto.”

What. “Itachi? Whoa is this your brother?” The blond turned to him and whispered in a voice that blended surprise, confusion, and awe, “Sasuke?”

“Naruto?” Sasuke replied in confusion, the feeling melting away to annoyance as he whipped his head around to meet his brother’s passive stare. “Itachi, what the fuck.”

“Stop using such profanities in front of your guest, Sasuke. Mom taught you better.” 

Oh, fuck right off. “Itachi seriously, shut the fuck up.” 

His brother put his hands up defensively. “I did not know this before coming here. I assumed you two would be finished with dinner by 11 pm, forgive my mistake.” Itachi lowered his hands to put them in his pockets.

Didn’t know, his ass. “Please remove yourself from my home. I will speak to you tomorrow.” Holy shit. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair before looking at his brother again. 

“Of course. Nice to see you, Naruto. I look forward to that email.”

The blond laughed nervously. “Definitely. See you Itachi.” And with that Itachi closed the door. 

A beat. Two beats. Three beats of silence before Sasuke walked over to the table and finished off his glass of wine in one go.

Naruto moved to join him, slowly making his way over to the table, standing a chair's width apart from him.

“That is  _ not  _ how I thought I’d learn your name. That is not how I thought  _ you  _ would learn my name.” Naruto said, the smile on his face conflicting slightly with the confusion on his face.

Sasuke shook his head, “I’d have to agree.” 

“Small world, too. I  _ just  _ met him today, you know. At that coffee spot.”

“Tiny world.” Sasuke reached up to grab the bottle on the table and pour more into his glass. “Tiny fucking world.” Naruto picked up then held his glass over and Sasuke poured more into his as well.

"You asked him to help clean your house?"

Ugh. "Did he tell you that? I asked him to make sure it was clean enough for company." 

Naruto drunk a little more wine. "Yeah, he did."

"Of course he did." Sasuke looked at his wine, swirling it in the glass and watching the movement. 

Another beat of silence. 

“So.”

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. “So?” The blond took a sip of wine and Sasuke followed suit. 

“Boyfriends?”

Oh. “I’m sorry if Itachi made you uncomfortable about that-”

“No, I’m asking.” Naruto said with firmness in his voice.

Sasuke took another sip of wine without breaking eye contact. “If we are?” He muttered. Naruto nodded.

That would be- well, amazing. He did like Naruto a fucking good amount, they’d been on dates, practically have done it all besides sex. Sasuke nodded as a response. “If you want it, then yes.”

“Of course I want it.” Naruto muttered out, “there’s no doubt about that.”

And Sasuke wanted anything he did. “Then that’s it.”

“We’re official?” Naruto breathed out, the smile on his face appearing so slowly. Sasuke thought his expression was breathtaking. He sat his glass down before reaching over lightly take hold of Naruto’s wrist, looking down at the hand gripping the glass so lightly it could fall out at any second, allowing his eyes to follow each inch of the blond up to his too blue eyes. 

Sasuke smiled and nodded, his eyes looking down before meeting Naruto’s again. “Yeah.” And Naruto closed that gap between them and breathed a relieved sigh against his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re mine. My boyfriend.” At that Naruto deepened the kiss.

“That sounds so good. My boyfriend.”

It did.


	3. Three Quarters Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update to make up for the radio silence for the last few months.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it.

Despite learning Sasuke’s name, it didn’t feel like much had changed between them.

What did Naruto know now that he didn’t know last week about the guy? First name, that he had a brother? That's the stuff that would’ve come out at some point.

There was a huge lack of excitement in getting Sasuke’s first name. The effect that he’d hoped for wasn’t there, the moment wasn’t big or romantic like he’d thought it would be, it was just- flat. Anticlimactic. He sighed and leaned down onto the handlebars of the shopping cart he was pushing.

“Naruto, what’s up? How was that date with Tonic the other day?” Sakura was holding her shopping list in one hand and guiding the cart with the other. 

He shrugged. “It was great. He’s great. Found out his name.” There was an obvious contrast between his words and demeanor. 

Sakura spun around to face him and stopped walking. “Okay, this is huge, but you don’t seem thrilled. What happened? Is he like, some multimillionaire trust fund asshole or-”

“No, no, he’s not. I met his brother too. That’s how I learned it.”

“From his brother?” Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

Naruto nodded. “From his brother.” 

“How’d you meet Tonic’s brother before knowing the guy’s name? It isn’t adding up.” Leave it to Sakura to be inquisitive as always.

Now that he thought about it- “It was the most chance encounter ever. One in a million definitely. We met at that coffee shop I like and he just started talking to me then he read my draft and we talked more and he gave me his email.” 

She started to pull the cart again, and Naruto began to push to assist in the movement. “Oh yeah, the police officer… Itachi, was it? That’s Tonic’s brother?”

Naruto pursed his lips before muttering, “Sasuke.”

“The police officer’s name is Sasuke?”

He shook his head. “Tonic’s name. It’s Sasuke.”

Sakura hummed lightly, pausing for a moment to think. “That name sounds a little familiar. Let me look it up.” She whipped out her phone and began typing quickly.

“Whatever you find, don’t tell me.”

His friend shook her head, a couple of pink strands falling into her face. “And why not, Naruto?”

“I told you before, I want everything between me and him to be organic, to come natural. Googling this man and finding out he’s some Fortune 500 CIO or something isn’t exactly what I want to do.” It was just a personal preference of his. 

They built up to the level they were at now was from trust and straightforwardness. When Naruto found out something, it was from Sasuke telling him. When their relationship moved forward, it was from them both coming to that as a conclusion. He tried to push once and it didn’t feel right, besides the fact that it almost ended badly.

Sakura stopped again to stare at Naruto, then glanced down at her phone briefly before meeting his eyes again with raised eyebrows. “As your friend, I respect your wishes to have a story-esque relationship with your boyfriend,” she shook her head as her eyes widened then slipped her phone back into her red tote bag, “but uh, wow.”

“Wow to-”

“Nothing you won’t learn about later.” They began to walk again. “Tell me when you see the cereal aisle.” 

“We just passed it, Sakura. Too busy on your phone and not paying enough attention.” He joked.

They began to turn the cart around. “Oh shut up Naruto, you can’t talk to me about that.” 

“Can I not? I feel it’s warranted.” Naruto turned onto the aisle, Sakura darting ahead to get the box she wanted. “Wait up.” 

“I got it. Oh, and-” Sakura turned to grab another box of cereal on the opposite side, “granola. For Sai.”

Naruto squinted. “Oh yeah, sure does like that.” 

“And apparently being friends with the two of you means that I have to have my pantry stocked with food for you two.” She rolled her eyes then smiled. 

Oh, that reminded him, “Damn it, I need to send him my finalized drafts of those stories, like, yesterday.”

Sakura laughed a bit. “Did you not already? I thought you finished them last week?”

“No, I got distracted by writing another piece to submit to the magazine.” Which wasn’t the  _ best  _ usage of his time but he liked the idea for the story. “The one that Itachi read.”

“Your boyfriend’s brother?” Sakura was holding back a laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, my boyfriend’s brother.”

That sounds  _ so _ good. His boyfriend.  _ His _ boyfriend. His  _ boyfriend,  _ that he can call and talk to for hours and gush about without using a coded name now.

Sakura poked Naruto’s nose. “Stop daydreaming. When are you seeing him again?” They were heading to the dried and canned food section now. Tell me when you see the five-pound bag of rice. The circular says it’s half off today.”

“Not sure. Probably Friday? I’ve gotta figure out something to do.” Naruto looked down again, then spotted the rice, “there.” He pointed at the bag.

Sakura walked over and hefted up two bags of rice to put into the cart. “Do something easy for the both of you. Really lowkey.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

* * *

“Did you or did you not know Naruto was the man I was seeing before meeting him?”

Sasuke could not believe this. 

“I did not know that Naruto was your boyfriend before meeting him.”

“You’re a fucking liar an-”

“Sasuke you need to be more calm about this. These profanities are unbecoming of a man of your stature.” 

He groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair as Itachi picked up the cup of coffee in front of him and sipped. Itachi only did things to upset him. Nothing more, nothing less. “I just want you to tell me the truth.”

Itachi sat the cup down and leaned forward on his high top counter. “You have to believe me. This was simply chance.” He drummed his fingers on the dark countertop as he waited for Sasuke to respond. 

“Nothing is ever simple with you, Itachi!”

“I swear to you, Sasuke-”

“Swear on something you care about- swear on your badge.” His brother winced, it going nearly unnoticed had it not been for the dropped smirk and averted eyes. 

Itachi put his hand over the police badge on his chest then said, “I swear on my badge that I am not lying to you, Sasuke.” 

He did that too easily. “Swear to God?”

“I am not going to-”

“Do it Itachi, just fucking do it-”

The older man huffed. “I swear to God that I did not know Naruto was the man you were seeing for the last few months before I met him in the coffee shop.”

“Fuck! Just-” Sasuke couldn’t even look at Itachi he was so upset, raking his hand through his hair then drinking more coffee, “-fuck, Itachi! Do you understand how odd it is that my dickhead older brother walks into my apartment during my date?”

There was something more than odd about Itachi coming into his home. Using the  _ emergency  _ key he gave him, coming by unannounced, coming  _ inside  _ unannounced, there was so many boundaries broken, and for what?

“You do this just to bother me.” Sasuke finally said. “That’s it. I know that’s it.”

For some reason, Sasuke held out the hope that his brother was only being a dick by proxy. He wished that he could confidently say that Itachi didn’t plot this somehow. It wouldn’t be a stretch, but it did seem unlikely to say in the least, and he did look genuine for this one instance.

Itachi stayed as calm as ever. “I did come by to bother you, yes; I’m your, as you put it “dickhead older brother”, but I genuinely thought you were done by then.”

“How did you meet him?” Sasuke was over him coming in at that point. Yeah, Itachi was going to make his life just that much harder so he should move on. He couldn’t stay mad at him going into the holidays either since their parents would be upset if Sasuke refused to speak with his brother during their stay.

“Naruto?”

Who the hell else- “No, the fucking governor. Of course Naruto.”

His brother looked to the side then chuckled. “Met him at a coffee shop. We sat next to each other and he was very expressively thinking through a piece he was writing. I got curious and decided to ask, then we spoke, I read some of it, spoke more, he bought me coffee, then I left.”

Sasuke stood and paced. “What sort of writing piece was it?”

“A short story. It focused on an undercover officer having a moral conflict while on a case.”

“How long were you two talking before he purchased your beverage?”

Itachi looked up in thought. “Around twenty minutes.”

“What did he buy you?”

“Too bad you didn’t end up going to the police academy, Sasuke. Not used to being on the other side of an interrogation. I haven’t done this in a while.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He got that enough from their father. “Don’t deflect. Answer.” 

“Macchiato with three sugars; my usual. You really like him, don’t you?”

Typical of Itachi to do this. “Your attempt to turn this into something about me is noted, but not appreciated.” Sasuke sat down next to Itachi. “Have you talked to him much?” 

Itachi shook his head. “Just a few emails about his writing. He’s talented. Have you read his stuff?” 

Of course, Sasuke wanted to say. He was impressed by how good of a writer Naruto really was. For someone that appeared bright and cheerful most of the time, his work was able to incorporate darker tones effortlessly, and he used them in an expert way. Sasuke had gotten Naruto to send over a couple of his published works and each one was somehow better than the last. More beautiful, more thoughtful, more intricate - they each showed a side of Naruto that Sasuke wanted to learn more about. It was a side that he allowed to flow free in his writing, and while Sasuke enjoyed the Naruto he got, in all his glory, he was  _ excited _ to see get to know him. 

He settled on a nod. “He’s phenomenal.” 

“You have to tell mom. She’d be happy to see you so happy.” He was right. Their mother would like to hear how enamored he was with Naruto. Sasuke just knew that their mother would love Naruto. She’d find him charming, endearing, hilarious, everything that Sasuke thought in spades.

There would be a learning curve with their father; he doesn’t take too well to loud boisterous types like Naruto, much like how Sasuke thought he didn’t. But Naruto was an exception. The exception. The only person that made him feel like he was worth more than a won case and a bottle of Jonnie. Given time he’d like Naruto as well. 

He wanted them to meet him, and that thought was as scary as it was exhilarating. Somehow it felt like he knew Naruto intimately without even knowing his last name, the idea of getting to know him  _ more,  _ deeper, on another level giving him chills. 

It felt like he was moving too fast. It felt like he was moving too slow. Sasuke knew he still had to keep himself safe and pace himself, but  _ god.  _

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“Okay, favorite color.” 

Naruto licked his lips then smiled. “Blue. Deep blue, probably not navy but dark like that.”

“I do like darker colors and cooler colors-”

“So I’m right?”

He shrugged. “Something like that.” 

Naruto nudged his shoulder with his own. “C’mon,” he playful groaned, “alright, favorite subject in grade school.”

“Easy, English.” Sasuke gave him a smug glint. “Did you forget you told me you’re a writer?”

That got the blond man to laugh. “Wrong.”

“Wrong? What was it then?”

“P.E.” Naruto laughed again when Sasuke turned his head and rolled his eyes. 

Naruto ended up playing it safe and took Sasuke to the MET. Turns out that it was a great choice, as they spent hours in there just talking and looking at all the art. Sasuke was a refined dude; he liked art, and good wine, and better food. He had real art opinions, a favored art style and time period, like he’d spent time studying art at some point.

“Should have known. Instrument.” 

“Should’ve. Hm, piano. You seem like a piano man.” 

They took turns guessing things about each other after Naruto started pointing out things that he thought Sasuke would like in the exhibits and getting them right. Sasuke kept up with his guesses and returned them in kind.

Sasuke shook his head. “My brother plays-” he caught himself, “ _ played,  _ piano. Cello.”

He sighed. “Should’ve known. That’s really cool though.” So fucking cool, what the hell- “Do you still play?” 

Sasuke paused for a little too long, and just when Naruto was going to drop it he said, “For the holidays. My mom loves classical so I try to play something every year.”

If Naruto thought it possible he would say he felt his heart grow. That’s  _ so  _ sweet; Sasuke was such a cute and kind person it made Naruto feel like he hit the jackpot in turns of just meeting a person. “That’s so damn cool. Itachi play for her too?”

Again, there was too long of a silence for Naruto’s comfort. He shouldn’t ask, shouldn’t have asked, he should probably just apo- “He hadn’t properly practiced since I picked up the cello, but he still has sheet music and keeps up with those pieces. Sometimes he’ll play a tune for her and my dad.” He had a small smile on his face, though his eyes were averted. It was a side he hadn’t seen; that hesitancy looked so different on Sasuke, giving him one of the first notes of softness or vulnerability that Naruto had seen from him.

Naruto reached his hand over to take Sasuke’s and laced his fingers together with the black haired man’s. “Did you study art a bit in college?” 

“Why do you ask?”

He shrugged. “You know a lot about art.”

Sasuke thought for a second before a smile grew on his face. “A little. Just one class for an elective. I came here a lot when I was younger so I used to look up a lot about art in order to talk to my mom more about the exhibits.” 

“Whoa. I’d only been here once before. You from the city?”

“Yeah.”

It had to be one of the first times that Naruto got Sasuke to open up to him, and he'd hadn't been that excited to get someone to talk to him in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, as well as being so patient with my uploads. the last few months were really rough, and i'm just glad to be writing again.
> 
> these chapters aren't as strong as before imo. the idea i had with this changed over time, so i'm adjusting to the change i made in the overall story structure for the CYC series. 
> 
> so, give me your thoughts, if you happen to feel so inclined. thanks again


	4. Three Quarters White Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year

“Put that key away-”

“I’m just going to unlock the door-

“-I cannot tell you enough times that it is weird to open the door to people’s homes-”

“-we used to  _ live  _ here, Sasuke-”

“-that doesn’t matter Ita-”

“-they know we’re coming-” 

“Stop this!” Sasuke put his hands up as a gesture to halt Itachi’s reasoning, “Remember the  _ last  _ time you came into the apartment unannounced?” 

Itachi stopped and turned his head to squint at Sasuke. “The circumstances are a little  _ different  _ this time around,” the younger of the two rolled his eyes. That may be true, but regardless, “I won’t. This time I’ll knock. Will that make my little brother happy?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes again before smoothing out his dress shirt. “Go ahead and knock.”

They hadn’t been home to visit their parents in a while, despite them not living too far away at all from either of the two brothers. It was something that their parents understood; they’d both done their fair share of being busy with law work before retiring. 

Itachi knocked, tightening his grip on the champagne bottle in his hand, and they both waited until the door swung open. “My boys!” Their mother smiled widely, her hands reaching up to push a few loose strands of hair from Itachi’s face then cupping his cheeks and moving to hug Sasuke around his middle. “Please, come in, come in. Your father won’t say but he is excited to see you both.”

Their father? Excited? “Mom you don’t have to joke like this.” Itachi said before Sasuke got the chance to. He nodded in agreement, pushing the door closed behind him.

Sasuke’s brother handed their mother the bottle of wine they purchased, her face lighting up when she noticed it was a favorite of hers. 

“Fugaku, come in here and greet your children.” Their mother turned towards the living room and said, her hand on her hip as their father groaned then stood up, walking slowly into the foyer with a subtle smile on his face. “Look, I swear Sasuke has grown.”

“I’m almost 30, Mom, I can’t grow anymore,” Sasuke muttered, “here Dad,” he handed his father a beautifully designed brown box, “a client of mine gifted these to me after a case, and I thought you’d enjoy them more than I would.”

Sasuke saw his father give him a small smile and a nod, “Your mother is right, you’re looking a bit taller than Itachi now. Maybe an inch?” At that comment, Sasuke turned his head to stick his tongue out at Itachi, which he returned with a much more vulgar hand gesture.

It was like nothing had changed from the time Sasuke moved out. Their parents were good and honest people, fairly strict up until Itachi decided to enter law enforcement, though they loved both of them deeply and evidently.

Regardless of how it seemed in the past.

Their mother went into the kitchen to open the champagne while the three men went to sit down in the living room. Sasuke and Itachi occupied the sofa, the same old beige one from their childhood, and watched as their father opened the box. “If I didn’t think Mikoto would fuss at me about it, I would smoke one now,” their father muttered as he pulled out a cigar, “these look good. I’ll have one later, thank you, Sasuke.” 

This should be a good night.

* * *

There had to be a list of pros and cons to calling Sasuke right then. 

Naruto had finished up his draft to submit to the magazine, finished all but one story to send to Sai, washed his face, brushed his teeth, bothered Sakura about watching movies tomorrow, everything on his list was checked off.

He wanted to maintain boundaries with Sasuke if to do nothing else but make sure he was comfortable. 

But also, he was damn near  _ enamored  _ by Sasuke. His smooth voice, the playful smirk, how thoughtful he was, the attention to detail, it was all so great to Naruto. That was  _ his  _ boyfriend, and he just wanted to talk to him and be with him all day.

This was his first relationship since moving to the city. Hell, this was his first serious relationship in years. Everything he did with Sasuke felt like he was doing it for the first time. There was something bigger and better about being with him.

Naruto tapped his thumbs on the dark phone screen, flipping himself onto his back to look up at the ceiling. If he’s remembering correctly, Sasuke said he was at his parent’s house for the time being, and it had been a while since his family had gotten together like that. 

The blond groaned. He didn’t want to disturb them! Fuck!

There was a vibration from the phone. The message icon appeared on the screen with the name “Tonic” and an old fashioned glass next to it. “Right on time, huh?” Naruto muttered, his smile growing as he opened the message. 

_ ‘How’s your night?’  _

‘ _ Easy. Sent in my drafts! How’s YOUR night?’  _ Naruto watched as the text bubble popped up with Sasuke responding. 

‘ _ Nice enough. Family is doing well.’ _

_ ‘Can I call?’  _ It didn’t hurt to ask. Even though Naruto could text him all night, he just-

The phone rang and Naruto immediately answered. “I asked if I could call you.” He fake whined.

“Hi gorgeous,” And of course just the simple greeting got Naruto to melt like he was in grade school and his crush waved to him, “why’d you want to call me?”

“Just like your voice. How is your family doing?”

Sasuke cleared his throat through the phone, “I believe my mom had too many glasses of wine and Itachi has argued with our dad about smoking indoors, so if that gives you any indication.” 

Naruto laughed. “I don’t hear anything like that.” 

He paused for a second before saying, “They started watching baseball, so a truce was called.” Naruto could hear the humor in his voice. 

“Are they big on baseball?”

As if on cue, Naruto could hear a shout of “that should’ve been a strike” from the background in a voice that was too deep to be Itachi’s. “I think I may have to- oh is the ump blind- yeah I have to call you back, Sunrise.”

That got Naruto’s heart and he sighed, a smile forming. “Yeah, spend time with your family. Tell them I said hi! Good night, Tonic.” 

“Good night.”

Was it weird to ask him to tell his parents he said hi?

* * *

Much like his mother, Sasuke enjoyed a good glass of wine. 

“Come on, Sasuke, loosen up. I know you’re an important lawyer and everything but you can have a drink with your mom!” 

Though it was maybe five good glasses of wine and two cigars later, and the Uchiha family had relaxed into a state that was seldom seen by anyone, even the two brothers. 

The game played on the television quietly, background noise to the conversation he and his mother started. After a few more bad calls, their father decided it “wasn’t worth the high blood pressure” and turned down the sound in favor of talking about police work with Itachi.

Sasuke allowed his mother to pour him more wine. “Of course, Mom.” He drank slowly; he had to acknowledge that he needed to pace himself. “Mom, I have to tell you something.” 

She looked serious for a moment before taking another sip. “Do you only want to tell me, dear, or do you want your father to know?”

“Dad can know too.” He smiled at her, taking the glass out of her hand and holding it.

“Gaku! Fugaku, your son wants to tell you something.” She said, not turning her head from Sasuke, her eyes boring into his. 

“Yes, Miko, I’m right here. Sasuke, why’d you let your mother drink so much wine?” He shook his head then turned to face the two of them on the sofa. 

Itachi smirked at Sasuke and bit his lips as a sign that he would keep his mouth closed. “Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend.” 

His mother shook her head as though to clear the tipsy away. “Did we forget you had a boyfriend, dear?”

“Is he outside now?” His father followed her question with his own, his confusion appearing more on his face than in his voice. "Is that why you were on the phone earlier?"

“No, no, I phrased this wrong somehow.” Ugh, too much wine.

“And that was all you, Sasuke.”

Fucking- “Itachi please for the love of god stop talking.” He gripped his mother’s hand. “I’m seeing someone, Mom. He’s-” what could he possibly say that would encompass everything he needed to say, “amazing, Mom. He’s amazing and I want you to meet him.” 

The look on his parent's face was one of acceptance, which is all he could have asked for. “Tell us more about him, son.” His father said, voice firm but not as stern as it normally came off as.

“Does Itachi know him?” Their mother turned to look at his older brother and he nodded.

“I think you should let Sasuke tell you about him.”

He spent the next hour talking about Naruto, though he did carefully leave out how they met. 

* * *

“Sunrise,” every time Sasuke started a sentence off with his original nickname, Naruto knows he’s about to say something that will make his heart swell with joy, “they want to meet you.”

And he was always right about it. 

“They do?” He leaned onto his hand, his shoulder holding his phone in place. 

“Yeah, they do. My mom said she’s going to plan something for when I introduce you to them.”

That was the best news Naruto could’ve gotten that morning.

“I’m-” Naruto swallowed a gulp of coffee, “really,  _ really,  _ happy, Sasuke. You have no idea.” 

“I am too. What are you doing Thursday night?” 

He hummed in thought. “Nothing much. What’s up, want to do something?” 

“Always want to do something with you.”

“It’s my turn. A restaurant good for you?” Naruto wanted to save things like the movies where they couldn’t talk for later, when his desire to get to know Sasuke was sated, and he could comfortably pick out something he’d like.

“Whatever you want, I want, Sunrise.” 

Naruto bit his lip. “Okay, Tonic, I’ll handle it then.”

* * *

Sasuke leaned over the table to feed Naruto a bit of the salmon off his plate. 

The restaurant was an upscale place that Sasuke had been to a few months ago with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, though he somehow found it better now that he was there with Naruto.

“Delicious,” Naruto licked his lips as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, “almost as tasty as you.”

“That’s my line.” Sasuke looked Naruto over, running his eyes over his features - the bright eyes that held every emotion imaginable, the small wrinkles around his eyes that he gets when he smiles, the  _ smile  _ that sold him on Naruto the first night they met. He was so beautiful to him, in a way he didn’t think a person could be. “Stealing my material?”

Naruto scoffed. “You wish. Isn’t this place nice? I hadn’t heard about it before looking up spots to go to.”

“It is. My friends and I came here before. Occasionally we like to try restaurants that have good reviews online.” Sasuke drank his water, then wiped a stray droplet from his chin with his thumb. 

“Man, that sounds so good. My friends like to stay in more, cook at home, you know? Same thing we’ve done from grad school too.” Naruto had a nostalgic note in his voice as he said that.

“You all went to grad school together?” This may be the first time that Naruto was giving Sasuke, well, much of anything, actually. “How long did you know them?”

His boyfriend laughed a little. “Yeah, Sai and Sakura. We all went to grad school here and ended up staying afterward. Independent of each other, mind you. Sai keeps saying he’s going to move to another city, but he likes the art scene here too much to do that. It’s been maybe five years, I think. Wow, time flies.”

“So you aren’t from here?” 

“Nah, I’m from Seattle. Well,” Naruto paused and looked away, chewing on his lip before continuing, “lived in California most of my life, and stayed there for undergrad.” 

Sasuke nodded. He wanted more; where did he study, what was he like before university, why the huge change from California to New York? But, that would come in time. “They have some good schools out there.” He settled on, eating more food off his plate.

The writer shrugged in response, though there was a slight reddening to his cheeks as he scratched his nose. “Yeah, a few. I went to an alright one.”

He didn’t know whether to ask more or leave it at that. The reaction was sweet; Sasuke has been around him long enough to know that Naruto will share when ready but requires a little push when it comes to something he’s hesitant to mention.

“I’ll have you meet them. Sakura and Sai.”

Oh? “I want to. You seem fond of them.” 

Naruto laughed that wonderful laugh of his. “Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the great comments. seeing how yall are enjoying the story is really a highlight. continue to tell me what's up, if you want, and i hope you all liked this one


	5. Three Quarters Gin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad yall. peep the rating change and added characters. content info in the end notes so if you want to know what might be up check there. simply to avoid spoilers

“You make me crazy, you know?” Sasuke’s voice was like silk through the receiver of the phone. “Each time I leave you, I can’t help but want to get you back.” 

Naruto bit his lip and leaned forward onto his elbow, “Look at you, getting me all excited and I’ve got friends over,” he craned his head to look towards his living room at Sakura and Sai, “I’m supposed to ‘be right back’ but what am I gonna do now?”

“Well, part of me wants to tell you to stay and talk to me,” and damn did that sound like a good idea, “but the other part,” Sasuke got that low and sensual voice he does when he wants to tease Naruto, “wants to save all this for later.”

Shit. Naruto bit his lip and glanced at the living room again, only to meet Sai’s smiling face and narrowed eyes. “Uh, I think that us waiting is best, for now.”

That changed the tone quick. “Yeah? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, you know I’d love to stay and talk with you but my friend is -” Sai opened his eyes and stared at him more, “definitely giving me three different versions of the evil eye.”

On the other end, his boyfriend laughed then tried to cough to mask it. “That’s understandable. I’ll let you go now.”

“Okay, yeah I’ll talk to you soon, Sasuke.”

“I have plans for us, tell me when you’re free next.”

From the living room, Sai took to smiling again then said in his calmest voice, “Naruto, you’re missing the best part of the movie. And you owe me for being late on those drafts.”

“And I’m going to beat your ass if you keep ditching us!” Sakura yelled after him.

Naruto swallowed. “I’ll tell you later, okay Sasuke? Gotta jet.” and he hung up without another word, red in the face from both the conversation and Sai staring him down so intently. 

“Would it kill you to let me speak to my boyfriend for ten minutes?” He groaned, walking over to his two friends, lifting his tank top to scratch his belly. 

Sakur turned her head and glared at him. “It was thirty minutes, you ass. I know numbers aren’t your thing but you can tell time.”

Naruto resumed his seat in between Sakura and Sai, curling his legs underneath himself, settling into Sakura’s shoulder, “But Sakura, talking to him makes it feel like it’s only ten.”

“You’re so fucking whipped it’s funny. You know that?” Sakura grumbled, hugging Naruto’s head to hers, pink hair touching blond. “At least I’m better than Sai over there.”

“Barely.” Naruto mumbled, Sakura scratching his hair gently as a response. 

“He was missing the movie, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Sai holy hell do you know how creepy that is?” Naruto snapped out, the playfulness in his tone flowing in, the laugh behind his voice falling out when he finished. 

Sai waved his hand, his smile still plastered on his face. “Of course I do, why do you think I did it? I could’ve yelled something vulgar, so I think this is a better opinion anyway.”

“You keep talking to him-” 

“Having phone sex in the kitchen while we try to watch Blade Runner-”

“-what the fuck Sai- oh my god Naruto- you know it’s okay- you keep bring him up too-”

“What about it, Sakura?” 

“Impatient!” She lightly flicked his forehead. “Wait until I finish. When do you plan on introducing us?”

That was a really good question. Well, he wants to, for starters, which is probably the most important thing. He loved Sakura and Sai; they were the two people he trusted the most in the world, and it was no question of whether he should or not.

But if Sasuke didn’t like them, or if they didn’t like Sasuke, he’d be-

On some level heartbroken. On another level, disappointed in some way. He hoped he had good enough sense to think that they would all get along, but he always had to keep the idea in his mind. 

Even though he’s sure they’d all be fine with each other.

“I’ll figure it out,” he said dismissively, “so what the hell is happening?”

“You’d know if you weren’t trying to fuck your boyfriend through the phone for hal-”

The blond cut Sai off. “Okay okay I get it, I can’t flirt with my boyfriend, geez.”

Sakura shook her head. “That is totally not the moral of this story.”

“That’s the moral right now, so what is going on in this film?” 

* * *

It was always hard to tell what Itachi was doing in his personal life.

While Sasuke understood the desire to keep one’s private life, well, private, it was another thing to be in the dark about a family member for going on multiple years.

Sasuke’s 100% sure that his older brother and Kisame are best friends. That’s a positive.

Kisame was a constant figure during a tumultuous time in Itachi’s life, and no matter how much him or his parents were skeptical of him previously, he’s been a positive presence to have around. His father is particularly fond of the man, as he’s a great cook.

He doesn’t talk too much about some of the others, the ones he mentioned in the past or once off in passing. What he does know is that Itachi is fond of them. Sasuke is pretty sure they’re something akin to poker buddies now; he didn’t bother them, they didn’t bother him, if they wanted to speak it would be in person over a few beers.

Somehow that was easiest on all of them. From what Sasuke was told they were the sort of odd company that Itachi could find himself at home with.

He won’t say it, but as long as he’s some version of happy and safe, Sasuke doesn’t particularly care who Itachi calls friends or not.

“Go out with us on Friday.”

But there was one that stumped Sasuke the most.

“No.”

“Deidara wants to go out and I don’t want to go alone.”

Fucking Deidara.

“Then don’t go at all.” Sasuke watched as Itachi shook his head, “Weren’t you two not speaking to each other?”

Itachi rolled his eyes at the question then smiled briefly to himself. “He wasn’t speaking to me, but we made up. Go out with us, you haven’t seen him for a while.”

“Because we don’t like each other? Ever think about that, Itachi?”

When Itachi first introduced his on again off again friend with benefits turned brunch pal, Sasuke thought he’d actually lost his mind.

The two were nothing alike on paper. The two were nothing alike in person. How they met was a mystery, cloaked in something Sasuke thought would be much too personal or much too odd for him to handle.

“You two get along fine. At least you will on Friday.”

“I planned to do something with Naruto then.” Sasuke suppressed a groan.

Itachi shrugged and drank more coffee, “Change of plans. Think of it as a favor.”

To who? “You’re the one that owes _ me, _remember?”

“And I’ll owe you tenfold now.” As though he didn’t owe him multiple times over before. “Please, Sasuke?”

Wow, he even said _ please _this time. “I’ll call him later.” 

* * *

The restaurant was this upscale, modern place, somewhere that Naruto wouldn’t think to come unless Sai dragged him and Sakura. 

When Sasuke said that Itachi had changed their plans, Naruto didn’t think it would be to this.

“Well aren’t you a looker, huh?” 

Not at all to this.

Naruto smiled a bit when Sasuke grabbed his waist and narrowed his eyes at the blond man sitting across from them. “Behave, Deidara.” Itachi muttered, lifting a ring of calamari into his mouth. 

“What, I can’t state the obvious now? The blond flipped his hair over his shoulder and drank from his glass of wine. “We were all thinking about it, huh.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Do you have a new project you’re working on, Deidara?”

At the shift in topic, Itachi glanced to the side and bit his lip, while his companion perked up. “Actually, I am, huh. Typically I hate stuff like this, but my collaborator talked me into it.” 

This launched him into a long description of his work, what he does and doesn’t do as an artist, how this project was pushing him, things of that nature. 

It was- he couldn’t say weird given that he doesn’t _ know _ Itachi that well- _ interesting _ that he’d date someone like this. Deidara was loud, bold, argumentative and provocative, sarcastic and almost crass, not what he’s gotten from Itachi.

Sasuke mentioned to him beforehand that the two were interesting together.

Actually, the wording he used was “Itachi is an asshole, but being with Deidara makes him an _ asshole _.” 

Which, to give Itachi credit, isn’t something he would get from him.

Whenever his brother came up in conversation, Sasuke would express his mildly conflicting feelings on him. One moment it was fond, the next he was irritated, the next downcast. It cycled, and Naruto couldn’t help but want to know _ why _he had such a huge and noticeable shift. At first he thought it was typical sibling dynamics, but it does feel like more than that.

“Time for a smoke break. Itachi, come with, huh?” Deidara stood up without waiting on Itachi’s response, then looked at Naruto. “Want to join, cutie?”

“Naruto.” He said, clearing his throat, “My name’s Naruto. And no, I don’t smoke anymore.” 

Itachi chuckled a bit as he stood. “Don’t mind him, he did the same to Sasuke when they first met as well.” He eyed the couple then turned to look at Deidara. “We’ll be quick.”

Then they left.

And Sasuke released a breath in a deep, heavy sigh.

The two turned to each other, blue eyes meeting black ones, faces neutral before they broke into stifled laughs. “That’s-” Naruto coughed to cover his laugh, “that’s your brother’s boyfriend?”

Sasuke drank the rest of his half glass of wine in one go, eyes not breaking contact with the blond. “More like fuck buddies.”

Oh. “Wow, okay.” He covered his mouth so a chuckle couldn’t escape. “Didn’t know he smoked.”

His boyfriend shrugged. “Socially, now. Used to be avid back when I was younger.” Sasuke kept a smile on his face this time. “Didn’t know you smoked.”

It had been awhile since he thought about cigarettes. They were so heavily associated with California and Shikamaru and undergrad and late nights. He just- “I stopped when I got over here. You?”

Sasuke hummed then shook his head. “Our father and Itachi like tobacco, my mother and I like good alcohol.” Naruto nodded. He didn’t think he should ask any further about it.

“You guys have your own vices.”

“I suppose we do.” He glanced at the full glass of water next to the empty wine glass then picked it up. “Enjoying yourself?” He put the glass down, wiping the condensation onto the cloth napkin in his lap.

Naruto shrugged. “Deidara’s funny.”

Sasuke took some calamari from Itachi’s plate and ate it. “I suppose he is. He’s calmed down over the years.”

Fuck, “They’ve been seeing each other for _ years _?” Naruto’s disbelief must’ve been evident, as Sasuke chuckled at his expression.

“A good amount of years now. Just one of the people Itachi seemed to make friends with and stay around.” He finished by reaching for Itachi’s wine glass, taking a tentative sip before putting it back down.

Did he always do that with Itachi? Everyone he’s close to? It was a cute habit.

The two came back hurried, Deidara’s voice cutting through the light jazz in the background while Itachi remained measured, though his tone had bite behind it. 

“I’m not even disagreeing with you.” He pulled out Deidara’s chair for him to sit.

He nodded then took his seat, arms crossed and eyes focused on the older man. “Yes you are!”

Itachi sat down and looked at his plate. “This isn’t an argument.” He glanced up at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

“Yes it is!” Deidara huffed, then rolled his eyes. “Whatever, whatever.” He mumbled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke, who shook his head. Must be normal for them.

“The silver makes him look old, huh.” Deidara said, squinting at the greying hairs on Itachi’s head. 

“We can’t all stay young.” The older brother muttered, “It’s a sign of maturity in someone our age.” 

“Did you just call me immature?”

Itachi took a drink of water, the glass untouched from earlier. “They say that a hit dog will holler. Now, dessert, anyone?” 

* * *

They stumbled backwards, falling over each other’s feet, into Sasuke’s apartment after dinner.

“Holy shit,” Sasuke bit at Naruto’s lips as he spoke, “that was such a long night.” He held Naruto’s face in place as he kissed him more, using his foot to kick the door closed. 

“They’re something else,” Naruto breathed in between the firm hold Sasuke had on his mouth, “I see what you’re saying now.” They both kicked off their shoes, hopping and stumbling to balance while sticking to each other.

Sasuke unknotted his tie and tossed it to the side, unbuttoning his shirt as Naruto kept his mouth on his. “Yeah. Enough of that.” Naruto removed his own shirt when they parted. He kissed his boyfriend again, letting his shirt drop when the blond reached for his head and knitted his fingers through black hair. His brother was the very _ last _thing he wanted to talk about while he was trying to focus on Naruto.

In his haste, he reached down to cup Naruto’s ass, giving it a squeeze before he lifted the man up. His boyfriend nearly _ giggled _ as he wrapped his legs around his torso. “Oh fuck you are _ strong _, how are you even-” Sasuke cut him off with another kiss, moving them both to the bedroom. Naruto looked behind him, his arm outstretched to brace himself on the doorframe as he turned then dripped in for a kiss. 

Everything about Naruto made Sasuke feel like he was acting crazy. He didn’t pick people up and toss them onto his bed. He didn’t entertain his brother and his brother’s friends for longer than twenty minutes, let alone a couple of hours. He didn’t plan to introduce people to his _ parents _and Juugo and Karin and Suigetsu. It wasn’t what he did.

Naruto used his legs and back as leverage to flip Sasuke over onto his back, catching him off guard. He looked up at his boyfriend as he settled down onto his lap, his tight lean abdomen being the only thing Sasuke could focus on. In his awe he trailed his fingers down his abs lightly, running them back up to his waist, then up further to his chest. Each muscle was toned and somehow perfect, chiseled but naturally fitting with his body. 

Sasuke bit his lip then asked, “how often do you work out?”

At that Naruto laughed, Sasuke being able to _ feel _ the rumbling. He jerked his hand to move the blond’s hips closer to him, as though they could possibly _ get _ any closer. “How often do _ you _work out? I’m still dazed over you picking me up.”

Sasuke leaned up to gently capture a spot on Naruto’s neck, his breath hitching when he began to lightly suck on the skin there. “Just enough to be able to carry you when I need.”

His boyfriend breathed out, “Fuck,” then moved his hands down Sasuke’s chest, palming his pec then moving further to feel his abs, “you’re so damn gorgeous.”

“That’s my line.” He chuckled, pressing his hand to the small of Naruto’s back, the blond responding by grinding his hips into Sasuke, making a breath leave his lips as a sigh that turned into almost a hiss.

City lights from the window shone in, dusting Naruto in beautiful warm light. He was able to see each breath, every movement of his chest, the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

He was magnificent.

The words left his mouth before he could even process the thought. “Spend the night.”

Naruto looked down at him, his eyes wide and lips parted, then said, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lila said "do itadei" and thus there's a bit of that, then a little risque stuff, nothing major at all but a tad fun, i think
> 
> swear i have the best readers. each time yall comment i just, ugh, yall are amazing.


	6. Three Quarters Silver Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real light chapter

It was just a singular text.

_ ‘You’re late.’ _

That one message seemed to wake Naruto up so much better than his two alarms or Sasuke’s three alarms. It was his early day, because of course it was, and Sasuke looked at him incredulously as he bolted up and out of the bed.

“What’s happened?” Sasuke muttered as he leaned back into his bed, the plush white comforter falling to cover his lap. His hair was tossed, his eyelids lazily falling each time he tried to open them, his lips visibly chapped from a long sleep.

Naruto stopped in his tracks to look at his boyfriend, absorbing what was in front of him. “Geez,” he breathed out, letting his body relax, “it’s just not fair.”

Sasuke stretched, his muscles shifting with the movement, a yawn breaking out of the man as a joint popped. He groaned in satisfaction before meeting Naruto’s eyes again. “What’s not fair? Come here, Sunrise.” 

And Naruto felt his breath leave his lungs as he slipped back into the bed, Sasuke wrapping an arm around his waist as he sat down next to him. “You. You’re just so-” he sighed again, then smiled. It’s like when someone’s been waiting all April for the rain to finish, then exactly on May 1st the grey clouds back away and the sun shines for a full day and your roses bloom.

Refreshing, long awaited-

“Beautiful.” It sleepily tumbled out of his mouth, and Naruto leaned into his side then sighed.

Yeah. “Insanely so. Like, I’m losing it over you.” Losing it. Like how he’d lose his job if he didn’t get in soon. “Fuck, I’m late for work and I  _ really  _ don’t want to hear from my boss about it.”

In response, Sasuke bit his lip then cracked his neck, groaning again. “So no breakfast?”

“God, are you cute.” Naruto kissed his forehead then stood, and stretched his arms to get the sleep of his joints faster. He looked around the room, saw how the clothes were thrown everywhere, pillows on the ground, sheets falling off the bed.

They had a  _ good  _ night.

He saw Sasuke’s closet and nodded his head towards it. The black haired man waved his hand and mumbled, “Go ahead.”

Naruto grabbed the first item he saw that wasn’t business attire- a purple sweatshirt- opting to put on his jeans from last night. He exited, spotting the pair and dashed to get them off the floor, forgoing underwear.

As he tugged the denim over his leg, he saw Sasuke sitting up, one hand in his hair while the other scrolled through his phone. 

The blond swallowed. That was a sight he could get used to. “I’m gonna go to work now.” He said, rushing to the bed and leaning over to kiss Sasuke’s cheek.

His boyfriend nodded, then cupped his head and pulled him slowly into a sensual kiss. It was languorous, Sasuke’s mouth moving with an easy slowness, his hand moving down to rest on his hip as Naruto allowed his leg to slide next to Sasuke, nearly sitting in his lap. Somehow his fingers found their way into black hair, and Naruto brushed a piece out of his face when they parted. “Come back tonight. I’ll call out tomorrow.”

Fucking hell. Naruto swallowed and nodded, backing away. “If my boss doesn’t chew me out and make me go in on my day off, then yeah.” He stood fully then backed himself to the door.

At that, Sasuke waved him away, pulling the comforter up to his chest as he laid down. “Hope so.”

So did he.

* * *

That had to have been the best night’s sleep he’s gotten since graduating from undergrad. 

Sasuke rolled himself over onto his stomach, reaching for the glass of water by his bedside and taking a tiny sip.

It was his late day, and the laziness in his normal routine felt well deserved. For the first time in years he was feeling at peace, the only thing that he knew would make it better was if Naruto was still there and they were having breakfast together.

Sue him for being a romantic.

Their night was  _ amazing _ . Sasuke hadn’t enjoyed himself or another person that intensely before. Everything about Naruto was sheer beauty, from his body to his personality, from how he reluctantly left this morning to how fierce and confident he was last night. 

Sasuke sighed, a content smile growing on his face.

He felt  _ content _ and actually  _ happy  _ about something. It was welcomed, as he missed having this feeling; it washed over him as he reached under the comforter for his phone, finding it then grabbing a pillow off the floor and laying back down.

He slid open his phone and clicked the message thread with the name “Sunrise”. It was still endearing to him that they kept the nicknames, no matter how cheesy. 

‘ _ Make it to work okay?’ _

Within seconds he saw the text bubble pop up.  _ ‘Yeah. Boss was NOT pleased b/c I asked to come in today too. You going into the office?’ _

_ ‘Late day.’  _ Shit, he forgot-  _ ‘I’ll be staying back to work on something for a client.’  _

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms, dragging his hands down his face. Okay it was almost 10:00, so he’d be ready in plenty of time to go in at noon. If he called this a short day and left at 9:00, then called out the following day, he would have to pick up the backload next week.

Which he probably shouldn’t do. 

Especially given that the case he was working on was most likely going to go to trial.

He laid back down and covered his face with a pillow.

Fuck.

* * *

‘ _ Itachi’  _ with an image of him and Sasuke as children filled the screen as it buzzed to life again.

“Yes.” He sat up and cleared his throat.

“Good morning little brother.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have work?”

Itachi cleared his throat as well. “I’m currently at the precinct, yes. I can’t call my dear little brother and congratulate him?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re calling bec-”

“It must have been some night. You sound tired.”

“You’re too noisy. I don’t want to talk about my sexual life with my  _ brother _ . You’re weird enough as is.”

“I was just commenting, nothing more nothing less.” 

Yeah sure he was. Sasuke laid himself back down onto his bed. “I take it you had a good night as well?”

“As good as it always is.” Ew. “I’d share but a man must not kiss and tell.” Ew!

“Thank god.”

“Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice dropped the teasing notes and became more tight.

This made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. “Itachi.”

“I’m very happy for you.” He finally said, voice adopting a lightness. “You seem to be doing well, and I want nothing more for you than happiness.”

“This all sounds very suspect coming from you of all people.” He sighed into the receiver. “But thank you.” 

It was actually nice to hear Itachi say that. Despite their ups and downs he does still love his brother.

“Allow me to ask you this final thing, little brother.”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you tell Naruto you were an attorney?”

He  _ knew  _ he forgot something.

* * *

“You look like you had fun.” Neji’s voice cut across the floor space, jolting Naruto to look up at him and meet the judgmental eyes of his coworker.

The blond sighed then finished typing his comments on the article before turning to look at Neji full on. “Loads of fun.” He said flatly. “Something you may not know too much about.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’d expect you to be a bit nicer seeing as I reminded you of work today.”

Right. Naruto scratched the back of his head, maintaining eye contact with Neji as he gave him a sheepish look. “Yeah. Thanks for that. I was sleeping pretty hard.”

“I can only imagine.” Neji rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome. It looks bad for everyone if we’re behind due to your exploits.”

He briefly read through his comments again then loaded the edited document into an email. “Awe, don’t make it sound like that.” Naruto inhaled sharply then pressed send. Okay onto the next article.

“You didn’t go to law school.” 

He didn’t what? Neji pointed to him then grabbed a bit of his own shirt and shook it. “Oh.” Naruto looked down at the sweatshirt and sure enough, it was for another big name university in the city. “My boyfriend went there.” Naruto knew his words came out slowly, the thoughts in his head coming together.

Neji hummed then turned his head back to his computer. “Seems like you got lucky. That’s a good university, he must be smart.”

“Must be.” And for law at that.

He didn’t know much about lawyers outside of the dramatized television shows he and Shikamaru would watch when he was younger. It was stressful, he knew, and all consuming. Being a lawyer- at least a trial lawyer- was something that people would dedicate their lives to. Long hours, hard work, no “thank you”s, taking cases that would make anyone-

Want to pull their hair out.

Or drink in a bar until 2 in the morning.

Naruto bit his lip then looked down at the sweatshirt again. The color wasn’t faded but the cuffs of the sleeves were stretched out. He then folded the cuffs up once, making them shorter. Upon doing that he noticed the stitching on the inside, the color of the thread differing from the other thread around it.

Definitely an older sweatshirt. 

The thought that Sasuke was doing this for  _ years  _ was troubling to him. For all its worth he knew that he had to have had some handle on his situation, but how true is that exactly? 

His phone vibrated on his desk, the screen lighting up with a text notification.

_ ‘I’ll be leaving the office tonight at 9:30. Dinner and a movie?’ _

He sighed, smile growing, then skimmed the article for any quick fixes. 

Neji was right, he lucked out. 

* * *

“So.” Sasuke took a sip from his wine glass.

“So.” Naruto parroted, repeating the same motions, the  _ gorgeous  _ smile still on his face.

“I’m an attorney.” He placed the glass down, eyeing Naruto a bit. 

“Picked up that much.” The blond man nudged him lightly with his knee then brushed his knuckles against his hand.

Cute. “Don’t get smart.”

Naruto twirled his fork in the pasta. “What sort of law are you specialized in?” He stabbed a piece of chicken onto the end and ate it.

Most people don’t even know to ask that. They think that there’s only one sort of lawyer, and while their image of what he does is close enough to the truth that he doesn’t correct, there isn’t too much thoughtfulness behind it.

“Criminal law.” 

The blond hummed, then swallowed. “Private?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He should explain that further. 

“Defense attorney, then.” Naruto muttered, gathering more pasta up to put in his mouth. 

He made a sound of agreement. “I take mostly public cases, though. The firm I’m with is contracted by the city to be a public defender for a handful of cases.” 

A handful being an understatement. He’s the favorite in the firm for the public defense cases as he told them after working privately he’d like to become a public defender. 

“That’s amazing.” Naruto muttered.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about Sasuke’s work life.

And it was the most refreshing thing Sasuke had done in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading yall!


End file.
